


The Alliance: Superficial

by Iela_Strika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Crush, Drama, F/M, Gen, Other, Real Life, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iela_Strika/pseuds/Iela_Strika
Summary: The Alliance: Superficial is a story that takes place in our real world with a mix of sci-fi, adventure and drama. Well, I guess it will increase as the story grew. It centers around Jarvis Evander in the makeshift city of Avonmore. However, Avonmore carries unusual secrets that connects to his own life and existence which also hold all the things that could be seen fictional to the eyes of the world yet still able to prosper with everything it has. As the story goes on, he will be meeting with different kinds of people that will hugely affected himself and also towards those he could call as friends, family and even enemies.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	The Alliance: Superficial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I have to be clear that I'm struggling with my writing skills after abandoning fiction writing for so long. Getting caught up with university after high school, it's simply a mood breaker for me. My apologies if my words and sentences are not up to the average standard or made you guys awkward, but do know that I will also try to improve myself through this too. Now, after giving it some thought for years, I decided to try and get serious with a story of mine which purely originated from the Role Playing days of mine with my friend almost 6 years ago. We're hooked up with lots of fandoms and I kinda missed those days now. So, I'll face forward and challenge myself to properly built this story, the world, the characters without any affiliations to the fandoms that we're inspired to RP before.
> 
> So let's get started!

He stood in front of the vanity with a large mirror in an oval frame. A mahogany touch in the carvings sparkles softly as the sun ray sets in through the balcony’s sliding door. His fingers carefully tucking the buttons of the crisp, ironed shirt from below and up to the collar. The smooth texture of his silver shirt is then matched with a metallic black necktie. He slowly draped the tie around the collar with the seam facing inward and the thick end on his left. Then, repeated the regular steps until he had gotten the desired knot and length. A fine looking suit awaits its turn in the walk-in closet at the corner of the master bedroom.

For someone who is in his mid 40’s, he never stops being particular about appearance. It is not for some cheap attention but it is the essence of self-discipline which he had developed at such an early age. A responsible individual with a demanding profession ought to remain in such a manner for as long as they are bound by their profession’s responsibility. Working on that typical executive haircut, he placed his comb down inside a recycled music box which has been turned into an accessories storage box. A photo was neatly stitched inside the back of the velvety surface. A photo of him cuddling a woman and a young boy sitting on their laps, taken at the household’s preserved mountain side.

Before closing the lid of the accessories storage box, he rubbed a small pearl in the middle of the box with his thumb in a circular motion. The wind breezed through the balcony inside, his necktie fluttering against the wind’s gentle motion. Then he proceeds to reach for a pair of clip-like pins and the suit as an audio played through the serene room;

**_“Seize the day, honey! Never let your ups be your downs, okay??? You make the best out of everything! Oops! Got to go, Ju Ju is chewing on his tractor’s tire again! That’s the fourth this week! The Zoo is going to yell at me again! Ahhhh!!! I love you!”_ **

It ended with a click as soon as he turned with the pins already neatly holding his necktie with the suit’s middle V-shaped edge into place. “I love you too.” He placed his palm on the lid, gently closing it down while uttering the words softly. His phone vibrated on the bedside lamp, the external screen lights up with a grey hue;

[WOLFE; MALCOLM ELIAS. SECOND PHASE ROUND TABLE MEETING WITH THE CHIEF OF CORPS UNIT, ARIA; ALEC AND THE RECTOR, MRS. JOHANNESS, CORDELIA]

He took the phone and slipped it inside the pocket of his suit. Grabbing the handle of his suitcase, he rattled the car key in his hold. Taking another scene at the balcony, he chimed the car key again before spinning around and left. The sliding door slides itself shut automatically, the curtains drawn into shades in sync and the downlights faded out of power in absence of any individuals. He travelled down the two end stairway, a large portrait hangs mightily above the grandfather’s clock wall which is blurred by the automated downlights. Upon reaching the grand door of the entrance, came a deep and coughy boof. A large Leonberger made his descent from the other side of the two end stairways, greeting his owner. Elias kneeled slightly down to rub his fluffy head and chest first before firmly making sure that his shoes are fitted properly.

“I’ll talk to Dr. Goodwin about discharging you earlier from the vet this coming weekend. Will that be a yes, Mozart?” He continued to bask the massive ball of fur with scratches and rubs, Mozart gave a heavy pants of excitement. Licking his face and obediently backs away to send his master off to work. It left a warm smile to him, opening the door and the sun ray reflected on the pair of the clip-pins with the wolf's head motif. It caused it to glint on the diamonds that made its eyes.

.

.

.

It’s already morning. The sweet smelling of waffles coming from the dining room stir him right up. With an unkempt hair, he lazily reached for his phone. Still buzzing with the alarm. Oh, he put it on silent again. Although, the breakfast is the one who saved him every single day. He turned to the shelf with three rows of stands, right in the middle sits a praline coloured nest. A plush sized Eurasian breed owl is still dozing away, leaving those trails of holographic ZZZZZZs around it. An app beeped adorably from his phone, the word ‘CP’ in yellow bold. The CitraPet has been his companion for as long as he can remember. Well, he better get ready instead of reminiscing the moment he adopted Gizmo, the owl here.

It didn’t take too long for him to finish his shower and get himself ready for work. Wearing a dense looking clothing, it could get in the way during summer. Pairing it with his slacks pants, he made sure that the shirt buttoned in an acceptable fashion. Don’t want people to stare at him as if he is heading to work bare chested. Workplace policy much? Nah. It has something to do with his status in the department. That can wait.

“Giz is going to sulk again…” He murmured, slowly releasing his grip on the doorknob of his room. After a while, he shrugs the thought off and shuts the door softly. He had filled Gizmo’s bowl with some pallets through the app while heading downstairs. The waffle smells a lot stronger. No signs of his mother anywhere. She left this early today? A bit annoyed of course but there’s nothing he can do. It’s Monday and he needs to be early too just in case something comes up. An outer length coat covered with pastel blue lining steadily hanging at a wooden hook near the entrance. He never wears it until he has stepped into his work place’s ground.

Finishing his last piece of waffle, his phone chimed on the first message of the day. He left it chimed multiple times, planning to read it while he is on the commuter. Dishes washed, he has a glass of cold water to relieve the sweetness of Hershey's chocolate syrup. Grabbing his sling bag, and carrying the coat from the wooden hook over his right arm. The door automatically shuts with a soft beep and clicks. A five minute walk is all he takes to reach the station. It’s 6 stops away to the main block in the city, but nothing is impossible. Well, nothing is impossible in Avonmore, a city that is big enough to be a cute little country with monstrous modernization ahead of it’s time. The commuter line is powered with magnetic energy channelled through the capital’s reserve. Honestly, he didn’t really put that much of a thought. As long as it has efficient speed and schedule, that could keep him away from being late to the main block.

The commuter here never had any problem when it comes to being over-occupied. Asendia Commuterline is all over Avonmore’s district and blocks, paralleling the timing greatly with the speed and the distance from each trip. It’s not bumpy, which is scary because missing your station can be the worst thing you could ever ask for. So he just pulled out a volume of manga (a Japanese comic book) to continue reading. He sneaked reading every single night before Gizmo pecks him too sleep. Covered nicely between his sling bag, he sighs in content. The morning sun shines slightly from the window over his tufty hair, glazing those dark maple coloured tones. Nothing beats the feeling of being a closet geek as an adult who works at one of the most prominent places in the world. In which, no one wanted to have anything to do with it for “good cause”.

Arriving at the capital, the station is already filled with people. Not to the point of getting lost in between the crowds though since hailing services are of major use here to those who commute from the public transport. You can easily navigate yourself all over the city as long as you carry your own Identification ID. This registers the people residing in Avonmore, also giving more flexibility in terms of public needs like this. But it’s rather peculiar though. Biometric ID connected to a miniature chip implanted at the back of your neck. Losing it can be seen as losing yourself too. God knows the judiciary side in this city. It’s safe though, no worries. The implant is like getting a piercing? Thanks to one of his friends, that idea has been in his head for some time now and he honestly NOT feeling interested to get further explanation.

“Morning! Too busy to read the text huh???” A woman with a simple ponytail cheerfully welcomed him to the café. He always drops by whenever he has the time to spare. Monday that is since he will be an hour early than usual.

“I had some waffles but I am in an extreme need of a hot cocoa right now, please Mrs. June!” He apologized in a similar energy as her. The café’s barista seems to be working here even before he started working in Solaris. Oh to work at a well-reformed yet sketchy independent organization at the heart of the city. You have to try some of her coffees and pastries. That will keep your mind off the things you’re working on in the twin building towering intimidatingly at the western side of the nearby coast.

“Jarvis, how’s your mother?” She asked, beginning to brew the hot cocoa ordered. He drummed his fingers on the counter with a hum. “She already left by the time I got up… I don’t wanna text her while she’s heading there… There’s no stopping her, really.” He concluded lazily but deep inside, he will have to talk things out again with her when he gets home today.

“As long as that keeps her occupied, there’s nothing to worry about, yes?” Mrs. June lightly chuckles in response but she can’t unsee the pouty reaction that this young man gave to her each time she ‘protects’ his mother. He poked at the coat left draping at the empty seat next to him, pouting away like a child and avoiding more topics regarding his mother in general. The café’s doorbell gave a soft clink, signalling another customer. Jarvis is still looking away, poking and prodding at his coat while starring casually at the unoccupied area of the café. He didn’t really pay much attention to the person ordering himself a hot mocha specifically brewed with extra chocolate than usual. Although Mrs. June’s uncommon change of formalities made him curious. The cologne started to hurt his nose though. He slowly rises up, stretching for a bit before spinning around to the other side. Hoping to talk to her again about something else.

“What is with this guy and his 200 dollars cologne wafting all over the place-“ He freezes right before he can utter the last few words of his sentence. The man, in his middle 40’s holds a firm expression even after he casually ditches his Mercedes at the parking lot near the curb just to get a single cup of hot mocha? He gave a bit of a look to him, standing just a few meters apart. Jarvis wanted to put his coat on and acted nothing out of the ordinary (there goes his clean record of dress code compliance) but he knew it would not change anything. Screaming _“Yabai!”_ on the inside. But he still looks at him as if he is a garden gnome or something. Then, he proceeds to order an extra cinnamon topping. Lots of it. He turned back to see him with those unreadable expressions.

“That one too.” He simply said to Mrs. June.

“This one too???” Jarvis felt the urge to splash the hot cocoa onto himself now.

He nodded and simply handed over a 50 dollar note to the barista. He gave a bit of a bow and left the café’ without even bothering about the changes. Mrs. June hummed in confusion. “Strange isn’t he?” She kept the money with a hint of mischief, sliding a piece of plain croissant and some napkin to Jarvis who looks like he already lost half of his soul even before he started his day properly. He literally stuffed the croissant into his mouth and chugged on the hot now warm cocoa before grabbing his sling bag and his coat, thanking her right after the café’s door shuts close.

_Can I cry now?_

He took the connecting pedestrian walkway at the shop lots, taking detours and covered a few floors down with some cheap parkour. The shortcut can save him. He himself doesn’t even know what he _should_ be saved from amidst that sudden panic! Although he gets to the last available hailing service in order to reach Solaris faster, even if he has to walk from the bridging gate to the centre of the artificial island at the western side of the coast that spans a large acres of land further into the complex compound of Solaris. Thanks to the ‘broken’ bot guarding the bridging gate, the hailing service received a rare case of access granted the moment Jarvis flashes his identification card. The car drives him close enough to the main courtyard of Tower One. Leaving his payment for such a rather short trip, he stepped out and wears his coat quickly. It nicely fit his stature; the coat is at hips length. The morning breeze carried by the seaside gave a dramatic effect as he rushed up the stairs and into the Tower.

Each person in their designated uniforms separating the divisions they were in, bears an insignia of a phoenix. It sprouts both of its wings in a layer of blazing citrus and solid black embossed on the shoulder pad, on the left side of their jacket. A defining pride and power to the independent administration organization of Avonmore, the Systematic Operative Logical Alleviation in Refining Impervious Subject. SOLARIS. “How’s your report coming along?” A fuzzy haired agent with a rather casual outlook asked another agent of his age. She’s slowly munching on a hash brown that she bought at a fast food restaurant in Kiviuq Campus. It’s one of the academy’s high end residential areas for students enrolling in the Aerial Division Force (ADF) and Naval Division Force (NDF) located at the south-west of SOLARIS’ main central ground. The coastal area and the airfield are practically their playgrounds.

Gulping down the hash brown in her small hands, she simply replied with a hum. Although there’s a hint of dissatisfaction coming from her gaze towards the giddy Jarvis at the lobby’s counter. “This is the last report and I’ll be off to some boring office department in RnD. Not that I’m complaining though… And haven’t you got somewhere else to be, Aria?” RnD is what they called SOLARIS' Research and Development Division. Just in case people wondered if Quartermaster existed like in those spy movies? Simple. It sure as hell do. They are ranked lower than active agents and staff but still go hand in hand with the Medies, another support department that makes up SOLARIS Medical Institution. The Second Tower serves the larger aspect in the support area compared to the administration area occupying the First Tower. The first three floors are opened for public within the level of urgency in treatment just in case the other general hospital screwed up their patients horribly. Unlike the Navals or the Aerials or the Corps Unit, they sported cooler uniforms and gears.

Her quarter heel boots echoes closer, capturing Jarvis’ attention. Oh it’s agent Hazel fuming her way toward him. He quickly smiled and replied, “Good morning! Anything I can do for you today? We’re still working on the inner layer of the pressure proof jacket you wanted though… I’m planning to get it done right after the second phase testing-”

“Late.” She said clippedly.

“Fair enough…” He sighed.

“Feels good breaking a few rules isn’t it?” She added purposely.

“Now that’s uncalled for.” And he started to feel hurt from that remark.

Jarvis put his bag on the counter and rubbed his forehead, trying to mask his desperation. Trying to talk your way out with people like her can make it worse than it should have been. It could even drag his time too. “Hacking your way in won’t solve anything, okay?” She suddenly lowered her voice after all the tinge of fury just now. “I did NOT hack my way into the bridging gate. Besides, who even uses the word ‘hack’ in this day and age? And we’re in Solaris’ ground too! It must’ve detected my schedule for today and the system let me through from causing extra delay!” He picked on his coat’s button, poutily avoiding her gaze but Winchester doesn’t want to give him a break.

“Then it’s even MORE reason to NOT to. Maybe someone knew you are extra needed today but to go such lengths is a bit too far, yeah? You have to remember that the officers could be here as we speak.” Her eyes darted slightly at a corner before focusing back on him. “I know that… I mean… We got another seven more days until they headed to the No Zone to do the periodical observation from the filtered energy… That’s all to it that I know… My job is to help the guys in RnD to provide assistance on the field team to have a safe protection from any foreign residues each time the periodical observation is about to take place…” Agent Hazel winced slightly over his last few lines but acted composed.

Jarvis felt a bit uncomfortable talking about something he didn’t fully understand. For him, there’s no need to dabble in Mr. Wolfe and his colleagues' responsibility. Each of the Board Members carries their own expertise for years to live up to Avonmore’s recovery. Oh, the No Zone? Long before Avonmore prospered like this, there’s a rather massive area on this land which suffered terrible energy leakage. It came from an irregular mineral mining gone wrong more than a decade ago.

**Author's Note:**

> AAA--- I can't believe I really posted the first chapter here! As long as there's people who find it interesting with how it started off, I'm happy enough to continue! :'D
> 
> Yes, I accept your comments and critiques. Especially how terrible my writing is. I realize that but I will not be disheartened as long as I can find ways to improve!


End file.
